


Parties Are Only Fun in Threes

by ZombieliciousXIII



Series: Tumblr Requests! [40]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, Frerard, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Threesome - F/M/M, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5598634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieliciousXIII/pseuds/ZombieliciousXIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr request: "Anonymous: you don't have to do this one if it makes you uncomfortable, but could you do a threesome with projekt rev Frank and Gerard and they just pretty much worship you like a godess during sex and it's rough. once again, you don't have to do it if it makes you uncomfortable"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parties Are Only Fun in Threes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So just for future reference, nothing makes me uncomfortable unless I've listed it in my FAQs of things I won't do (or directly tell you); otherwise don't feel shy about asking! Oh and I'm basing this around that night of the 'Frerard fight' because it fit what I had in mind better, and without really realizing it there was a bit of a D/s undertone to all this but I liked how it tied all of it together too much to change it, sorry!! On that note, I hope you guys enjoy!

The set had gone without a hitch, well except for Gerard and Frank's little 'spat' about half way through and the two were tired and sore – but they knew you wouldn't have been too happy with what occurred on stage. The two men walk back into the dressing room, tired and sweaty almost coming to an immediate halt when seeing you – thankfully, the rest of the guys were busy getting water to cool down from the and wouldn't have seen the mixture of fear and nervousness in Frank and Gerard's eyes. You look up from your phone, meeting the two men's eyes casually but from your taut expression they knew they were in trouble – they couldn't believe how much they felt like a pair of six year olds in that moment under your domineering gaze. You push up and stand from the worn out couch, walking over to them you grip both their jaws, turning their faces just that much more to know you had their full attention.

"Don't change, just get your things and come back to the hotel room...we have things we need to discuss," is all you say before walking out of the room from in between them, a sudden thought comes to mind and you stop.

"Oh, and Gerard?" You call out, looking over your shoulder as the man whips around to face you – practically looking like a puppy waiting to take orders.

"You are to blow Frank before either of you come up to the room," you command, chuckling softly as his eyes widen a little. "As an apology for earlier."

"But what if someone sees-" he begins but you quickly cut him off.

"I don't care where you do it, or even if they _do_ see," you interject, voice a little harsher this time but smile calmly at him. "And I better have video evidence of it," you look over to Frank.

"You'll make sure of that, right Frankie?"

Frank nods obediently and you grin.

"Good, I'll see you boys back at the suite," you say before walking away.

The duo turns to look at each other, if they hadn't been flushed before they definitely were now. Frank swallows awkwardly and Gerard sighs, walking closer to his best friend.

"Listen I'm sorry, Frank, I honestly didn't mean to push you _that_ hard...you kinda hit me in the face so I got pissed..." the singer apologizes, looking at his friend with matching apologetic eyes.

"It's fine Gee, sorry I hit you I lost my balance," says the guitarist, adding with a grin. "But I can't believe you didn't save a damsel in distress!"

Gerard laughs, "Oh please, even with your hair you're no damsel!" The two laugh, their smiles slowly fading as they lock eyes and something else sets in – your command clear on their minds, making their stomachs tighten in anticipation.

"Should we-" Frank begins.

"Yes," Gerard quickly jumps in, clearly eager.

The two manage to find – or more correctly _stumble_ into – a janitor's closet, closing and locking the door behind them, lips locked in a messy kiss as Gerard pushes Frank up against the door before dropping to his knees and hastily undoing his belt. Frank quickly fishes his phone from his back pocket, just as Gerard yanks the denim and boxers down, exposing his already half-hard cock, not wasting a beat the singer taking Frank's length into his mouth and starts sucking – the guitarist almost immediately became fully erect. Just as Frank was about to start filming, he receives a text from you and Gerard knows this from the way he licks his lips – it seemed to be an unconscious habit of his whenever you texted him.

"What did (Y/N) say?" Gerard asks, sucking on the head of his cock.

"S-She – fuck – she said not t-to touch yourself..." he trials off, which Gerard knew as this was his 'punishment'.

However, what he didn't expect was for Frank to suddenly clutch the back of his head and force him all the way down on his cock, fucking his mouth ruthlessly before hitting record.

**~~~~~**

You'd just sent Frank a text saying telling him that Gerard was _not_ to touch himself or to see the video, but also to do what he wanted with Gerard's mouth. You grinned as you were sure the first phase of your plan was probably already being carried out, you could just imagine the look of shock on Gerard's face, least to say you were excited to see the video.

You had met Gerard Way and Frank Iero over two years ago, back then you had been their favorite barista at their usual local café, apparently you were one of the few people who treated them like normal people and they always appreciated that – but it was mainly due to the fact you had no idea who they were, and over the course of a few months the two of you grew closer the two men. Back then you had felt like a bad person, finding the two men attractive when they were clearly happy together – despite their (unknowing?) flirtations. You weren't a home-wrecker and always kept your dirty thoughts to yourself – but that didn't stop you from having insanely dirty dreams about them.

However, one night the three of you were at Gerard's house for a movie night changed all that and you could retell that night as if it were yesterday. The three of you were sat in the living room watching _Pulp Fiction_ when you felt Gerard slowly laid his hand on your thigh, at first you thought nothing of it but quickly realized differently upon looking at him. His eyes were cast down to your lips, leaning in he kissed you and you couldn't help but kiss him back. You'd thought Frank had fallen asleep before the two of you had begun make out – after all it was only logical Gerard wouldn't want his boyfriend knowing about his, only to feel a pair of lips kiss the side of your neck. You jolted but accidentally let a moan slip; fear consumed you for a split second when Gerard pulled back from you, only to shock you when he kissed the other side of your neck. You felt both men sucking and biting at the sensitive skin, leaving their marks on you. Apparently Gerard had known about Frank's attraction to you and visa-versa, which only added to your surprise to find out they wanted you, want to _share_ you. You remember waking up the next morning, hesitant about what you had gotten yourself into, because what if they had changed their minds and if not then when? Yet again, the two men seemed to surprise you when the previous night's actions happened against once they'd woken up.

Skip two years later, and the three of you were still happily together. Sure, your love life wasn't exactly _conventional_ but in this new age, what was? The three of you weren't hurting anyone and more importantly, the three of you were _happy_.

It was roughly half an hour later that Frank and Gerard entered the hotel room, you were on tour with them as their personal assistant – the band knew about your relationship but were fine with it, once asking several question in the beginning, of course. You grinned upon seeing their faces when they caught sight of you on the bed, scantily clad in nothing but your lacy underwear.

Sitting up you spoke, "do you have the video?"

The two nod.

"Good boys, now come," you demand, curling a finger at the two of them as you move to sit on your knees in the middle of the large bed.

Both men follow your instructions, stripping down to their boxers before climbing onto the mattress. Frank was behind you when Gerard in front of you, you cupped Gerard's face and leaned in to kiss him deeply. You feel Frank placing wet kisses along your neck, his hands slowly moving to undo your bra while Gerard's hands rested on your hips. Upon unclasping your bra Frank slides off the stringy fabric before tossing it aside and reaching in front of you to grope and massage your breasts in his large and slightly calloused hands. Fuck you always loved how strong his hands were, arching your back a little you press your ass against Frank's crotch.

"Fuck (Y/N)," he groans against your wet skin, rutting his hard-on against you.

Reaching up you place your hands on the center of Gerard's pale chest before pushing him onto his back, running your hands down to the waistband of his boxers and waste no time in discarding the offending fabric. However, once getting him fully exposed you lean back into Frank and turn your head to kiss him, cupping the back of his neck as he squeezes your nipples. You hear Gerard moan at the sight and grin.

"Babe, could you get the things from the best side table?" You ask, Frank nods and moves away from you briefly, looking a little taken aback by what he finds that you out in the drawer.

Looking down at Gerard your grin turns into a full blown smirk, he looked so _desperate_ to be touched and you loved every second of it. Once drinking in your fill of the vulnerable singer, you lean down and grab Frank's pants, pulling out the cellphone from his pocket and go to his camera roll then pull up the video. Moving you hover over Gerard and hold the phone's screen to his face, his eyes dart between yours and the video as a blush paints his cheeks and the tips of his ears.

"I always thought you looked so fucking sexy while blowing Frankie...thought I might show it to you," you purr, handing him the phone to watch while you kiss down his neck, chest, belly and finally his hips.

You nipped at the sensitive flesh of Gerard's hips while slowly spreading his legs wide apart, wrapping a hand around his cock the singer moans and his eyes slip shut.

' _Perfect,'_ you can't help but think, turning to face Frank you hold out your hand.

Taking the dildo and lube from him before placing it in the space between you and Gerard – who was blissfully unaware of what was about to occur.

You kiss Frank hard, "don't think I forgot about you..." you whisper against his jaw, your free hand slips into his boxers and grips his shaft, slowly stroking him. "Take these off," you say, moving your hand from his cock to tug at the fabric of his underwear.

While Frank quickly discarded his boxers you spilt some lube on the sex-toy, moving your finger over Gerard's hole the man chokes back a moan while shivering, moving down in a silent plea to enter him. You move onto all fours, looking back at Fran who looks at your with darkened eyes, you knew he had cum not long before this but that just meant he wouldn't be able to hold out for much longer this time – not that it was any fault of his own, as you were the one who had given the order earlier. You moan out brokenly when the guitarist thrusts into you with one powerful movement, hardly any mercy in the way his hips snap forward.

"Fuck yes!" You gasp, your arm almost giving out but you had another man to take care of so you held yourself together.

"Fucking hell (Y/N), fuck you feel so god damn good around me..." Frank moans, wasting no time in relentlessly fucking you – making you almost forgot about Gerard.

Looking down at your finger you quickly enter another into the singer who moans softly, looking down at you.

"M-More," he breathes, wanting a third finger but you smirk, stretching him out slightly only to pull out.

"You'll get more, baby," you reply breathlessly, trying to maintain your train of thought while Frank repeatedly impales you. "J-Just close your eyes..."

Gerard dose as he'd told, head falling back against the mattress only to snap back up and look at you shocked when the blunt feeling of a cock presses against him, looking down at the toy the man licks his lips and meets your gaze willing himself to relax. Slowly you push the toy into him, continuing until reaching its hilt and pulling back out. You unconsciously begin to fuck Gerard at the same pace Frank fucks you, sucking the singer's cock when you can but are mostly unable to with how much you moan and jerk forward. You notice Gerard's thighs beginning to quiver and you can feel your own orgasm building up from the tips of your toes to the top of your head, Frank's hands tighten their grip of your hips and he begins moving erratically.

"O-Oh fucking—yes! Fuck yes! R-Right there (Y/N)! Fuck!" Gerard moans, voice absolutely wrecked – just like the rest of him.

You loved seeing Gerard like this.

"H-Harder Frank, please, _fuck_ —I-I'm close," You moan out brokenly, moving your hand faster to fuck Gerard harder with the toy.

"Shit (Y/N) I can't m-much longer—" Frank grunts, stopping as he pulls out and cums on your back in thick white spurts.

However, you knew Frank well enough to know he would never leave a job undone and once coming down from his high – even of not completely – the man ducks down and laps a tongue over your dripping cunt, thrusting two fingers into you and a bite to your clit is the final push you need before the knot in your stomach become unbearable and you cum, hard. Your arms give out and you hear Gerard moan pleadingly, the moan that means he's _just_ out of reach of his own orgasm and while you could be a tease that didn't mean you were evil. Moving your trembling body up you wrap your lips around Gerard's cock and not even three full bobs of your head later he cums down the back of your throat and you swallow all you can manage before pulling off for air.

The three of you lay on the bed utterly exhausted but fully satisfied – for now anyway.

"Jesus (Y/N) where did you get the dildo form?" Gerard asks hoarsely, shivering when you slowly pull it out of him.

"I bought it on the way to the hotel," you reply, almost as wrecked as him.

"It was fucking sexy seeing her fuck you like that, Gee," Frank comments, turning his head to grin at his partner who blushes.

"Fuck yeah, I think we may just do it more often to you..." you tease – although you did instead to use it on him, and Frank, more often.

"You two are such pervs," Gerard mumbles embarrassedly, unable to conceal his smile.

Once the three of you have enough energy you all move and climb under the blanket, both men wrapping their arms around you from either side. Laying in the silence of the dimmed room you can't help but speak the first words on your mind.

"I love you, both of you," you think aloud, smiling warmly when you feel both Frank and Gerard place kisses on both sides of you.

"I love you (Y/N), Frank," Gerard mumbles sleepily, snuggling against your chest.

"I love you both too," Frank says, placing a kiss on the back of your shoulder before pulling you back a little closer into his chest.

You slept peacefully that night, sandwiched in between both of your boyfriends and knowing them tomorrow morning would be just as amazing as the night before.

 


End file.
